John G. Black
'John G. Black '(1879 - December 11, 1971) was a liner for the Underwood Typewriter Company in Hartford, who served the job for half a century. Early Life and Career John G. Black was born in Scotland in 1879. He moved to Hartford and began working for the Underwood Typewriter Company in 1901 as a liner at the age of 22. In August 1915, he bought Lot No. 15 of the Burgoyne Gardens tract in Elmwood and moved into the developed house at 16 Burgoyne Street. He would live there for the rest of his life. He attended the West Hartford Bible Church and was a member of the Golden Age Fellowship. On September 19, 1951, John Black was among the six men who celebrated 50 years of employment at the Underwood Typewriter Company in Hartford, having started work there in the fall of 1901. Approximately 350 guests prominent in the business, professional, and civic life of the Hartford area gathered for the luncheon at noon in the foremen's dining room of the company's plant. Governor John D. Lodge gave a speech about the men. At the end of the ceremony, Black retired from service and lived out the remainder of his life at his residence on Burgoyne Street in Elmwood. Personal Life and Death In October 1934, Maude A. Black transferred property to her husband, two parcels of land on Burgoyne Street. In July 1935, Black obtained a building permit to add an extension to his residence at 16 Burgoyne Street. On March 2, 1936, his wife Maude died at Hartford Hospital after a short illness, leaving three sons and three daughters. In late March 1945, his sister, Mary Black Christensen in Newington died at her home after a long illness. William A. Black brother. In April 1951, his grandson, Robert J. Black was killed while fighting in Korea. On December 11, 1971, John G. Black died at Hartford Hospital at the age of 92. He had the following children: * John Malcolm Black of Elmwood (1905 - 2000) ** By occupational appeal, he was deferred from the Army in October 1942. In July 1948, he was the owner and manager of the Elmwood Hardware Company, operating at 1048 New Britain Avenue, since 1930. The store was moved in July 1948 to new quarters at 1101 New Britain Avenue, handling hardware, paints, electrical, and plumbing supplies. The formal opening was on August 1, 1948. * Wallace Donald Black of Elmwood ** On March 19, 1942, he was inducted into the Army for WWII. At the end of the war in September 1945, he was discharged from the Army and returned home to 16 Burgoyne Street. * Robert G. Black of Newington ** Robert J. Black of 102 Ellsworth Street in Newington was killed in Korea on April 10, 1951, the son of Robert G. Black and Dorothy Johnson Black. He was a student at Newington High School when he enlisted in 1948 and was killed in Korea while serving with Company E of the 21st Infantry Regiment, 24th Division. He had been in Korea since June 1950. He left a brother, Arthur W. Black and a sister, Sylvia Black. * Laura E. Black (1902 - 2002) * Dorothy I. Black (1911-2012) * Marianne A. Black